warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graypool
Graypool is a gray she-cat with patched fur, a scarred muzzle turned white with age, and yellow eyes.Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 43 History In the Original Series ''Forest of Secrets :When Oakheart took his and Bluestar's kits to RiverClan to become RiverClan kits, he gave them to Graypool, who was then a queen, to nurse. He told her they were abandoned in the forest, not revealing his and Bluestar's secret love. And since she had just recently lost her kits, Graypool agreed to nurse them, though she refused to believe that a mother would abandend her kits in the forest in the middle of leaf-bare. She then smelled ThunderClan scent on them. The kits grew up to be Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They knew Graypool as their mother, not Bluestar, and since they had the same colored pelt they never questioned that she was their mother. :Graypool later told Fireheart about their heritage, because he wanted to know why, at the battle of Sunningrocks, Oakheart had told Redtail that "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior," talking about Stonefur. Graypool also earns Fireheart's respect, and she gets him to promise he will never tell Mistyfoot and Stonefur of their divided heritage. Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :Because of her age, Graypool's mind starts to give way and she takes to wandering around aimlessly. She finds the ShadowClan leader Tigerstar on the Twoleg bridge, and mistakes him for Oakheart. She accidentally reveals the truth about ThunderClan kits in RiverClan. Fireheart watches in horror as she realizes Tigerstar isn't Oakheart, and she begins to back up as Tigerstar threatens her. She then slipped off the halfbridge, hitting her head on a rock and dying instantly. A short while later, Graystripe and Mistyfoot come by and bring her body back to the camp after Fireheart explains that she had slipped, not mentioning Tigerstar, although he is worried that because he was nearby, he will be thought partly responsible for her death. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits about how Oakheart gave his kits to Graypool to raise. He knew that she would smell their ThunderClan scent, but trusted her to keep quiet, as she would not purposely let two helpless kits die. No one questioned she was their mother, because of their similarly colored fur, and she treated them like any other RiverClan kits. Other than Bluestar and Oakheart, Crookedstar and Graypool were the only cats who knew Mistyfoot and Stonefur's true heritage. Battles of the Clans :She and her sister, Willowkit, were given to their WindClan father, Reedfeather, by Hailstar. Hailstar secretly leads a raiding party to steal the two kits back. Hailstar finds them, along with Timberfur and Ottersplash, and they threaten to kill two WindClan warriors to get away alive. They get back to RiverClan after a fight. :Later, at the end of their apprenticeship, their mother, Fallowtail, comes to Hailstar asking that Graypaw be named Graypool and Willowpaw be named Willowbreeze, so they will forever remember that they carry the strength of both the wind and the water within them. Trivia * It is possible that because she is half-Clan herself, as she agreed to look after the two mysterious kits with ThunderClan scent, without question. But it is also possible she does not remember this. Character Pixels Family Members '''Kits:' :Unnamed tabby kit:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 2 Status Unknown :Unidentified kits:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 3 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Mother: :Fallowtail:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Reedfeather:Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 54 Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Sister: :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Niece: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-nephew: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Grand-niece: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Tree References and Citations Category:Elders Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Stubs